


Asas Prateadas

by ElvishWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma troca de olhares num parque gelado. Admiração silenciosa, aproximação repentina, o calor de novos sentimentos na estação fria. E um garoto que dançava e voava em suas lâminas prateadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asas Prateadas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma oneshot que está mais para uma longshot de tão grande que está -q 
> 
> É uma AU linda e fofa sobre dois garotos lindos, fofos e apaixonados com patinação artística no meio porque eu sou completamente apaixonada por esse esporte! E também sou apaixonada por esse ship nada popular, então nada melhor do que juntar duas coisas que eu gosto tanto assim, não é mesmo? C:
> 
> Honestamente, também é uma das coisas mais fofas que eu já escrevi na minha vida e eu não me arrependo de nenhum segundo gasto fazendo essa belezinha. Aliás, essa fic toda foi muito gostosa de se escrever, e as cenas saíram naturalmente! Minha maior preocupação mesmo foi com o timing entre as cenas, já que é uma oneshot bem grande, então eu não queria que ficasse tudo rápido ou lento demais, mas acredito que tá ideal.
> 
> Eu também sei que o Isayama mudou o nome do Berrick para Marcel, mas eu não consigo chamar ele de Marcel de jeito nenhum, então ele será Berrick para sempre no meu coração e nas minhas fics uwu
> 
> Boa leitura!

Reiner gostava de sair no frio. Normalmente durante o inverno a maioria das pessoas gostava de ficar em casa se aquecendo, porém o jovem não tinha de fato esse hábito. A paisagem sempre ficava bonita, e olhá-la sempre o deixava feliz e relaxado. Era ainda melhor quando ele saia de casa, se aventurando com as suas roupas de frio, sentindo seu rosto corar com o vento gelado e vendo sua respiração quente criando fumaça no ar.

Havia um parque próximo da sua casa, com um lago grande e que tinha se congelado com a estação. Para ser sincero, o loiro não sabia patinar muito bem - na verdade achava difícil até mesmo se equilibrar nos patins -, mas gostava de ficar sentado ali perto enquanto as outras pessoas aproveitavam para se divertir no gelo, a maioria crianças. Honestamente, ele dificilmente prestava atenção nelas, pois só queria aproveitar a atmosfera para ler, ouvir música e de vez em quando tomar uma boa xícara de chocolate quente.

Não que ele fizesse isso todos os dias. Afinal, ele tinha amigos e família, e também dava atenção a eles. No entanto, na maior parte dos dias em que o rapaz não tinha nada pra fazer, a beira do lago congelado se tornava seu refúgio pessoal.

Foi num desses dias que Reiner notou pela primeira vez um garoto da sua idade patinando sozinho. Tinha praticamente o seu mesmo tipo físico, sendo alto e forte - ao menos pelo o que podia deduzir por suas roupas -, usava fones de ouvido, e parecia absorto na música que devia estar escutando. Suas roupas eram escuras como seu cabelo penteado para trás, o cachecol listrado escondia sua boca, mas não o nariz arrebitado, e seus olhos cinzentos pareciam focados, determinados.

Além disso, ao contrário das crianças desajeitadas ali perto, aquele rapaz fazia se equilibrar e patinar no gelo parecer a coisa mais simples e natural do mundo. Ele não se contentava apenas em circular pelo gelo - seus passos eram mais ousados, ele era mais rápido e algumas vezes até mesmo conseguia saltar e girar no ar, como uma versão mais simples daqueles atletas que Reiner via na televisão de vez em quando, que literalmente voavam nos patins.

No primeiro salto que o loiro observou com seus olhos amarelos, espiando por cima do livro que tinha em mãos, o jovem conseguiu pousar com sucesso, espalhando gelo com suas lâminas. No segundo, no entanto, caiu, mas logo ele tratou de se levantar, limpar o gelo das calças e continuar deslizando. Reiner sorriu por debaixo de seu próprio cachecol, vendo a determinação do rapaz moreno. Ele realmente parecia estar disposto a melhorar.

Depois disso, voltou a concentrar-se na sua leitura, mas devia confessar que algumas vezes a pausava para ver se o garoto ainda estava no lago, e sentia uma pequena felicidade ao vê-lo ali deslizando, dançando com seus patins velhos e suas lâminas prateadas.

Aquilo se seguiu pelos próximos dias. Reiner sempre se sentando no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora, e sempre encontrando o mesmo garoto patinando no gelo. A cada dia ficava mais fácil encontrá-lo e reconhecê-lo no meio das pessoas, e sempre que o loiro o via, não podia evitar de sorrir.

Então, mais ou menos uma semana depois, Reiner foi surpreendido quando viu o moreno parar de patinar, ir até a beira do lago pegar a mochila que tinha deixado ali perto e sentar-se exatamente no mesmo banco que ele, ao seu lado.

"Oi. Você sempre senta aqui, né? Gosta de me ver patinar? Sem querer ser rude, é que eu já te vi me olhando algumas vezes..." Ele falou, notando que o loiro o seguiu com o olhar e Reiner não sabia dizer se suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa do frio e sua pele ser clara ou se era porque aquele garoto que falava com ele com o cachecol abaixado conseguia ser ainda mais bonito de perto.

"Sim, eu gosto de te ver. Você patina bem, melhor que eu. Desculpe se isso te incomoda, se for o caso eu não fico olhando..." Reiner respondeu, educado e até humilde, mas logo foi cortado pelo patinador.

"Não, nada disso, você não me atrapalha de jeito nenhum! Na verdade, eu me sinto mais motivado com você olhando. Ah, sim, o meu nome é Berrick. E o seu?" Os lábios do rapaz se abriram em um sorriso, mostrando seus dentes brancos e os caninos pontiagudos. Com certeza ele era um jovem bastante charmoso, e agora que sabia pelo menos o seu nome, Reiner se sentia agora um pouco mais à vontade para conversar com ele.

“Reiner. Você parece levar essa patinação bem a sério. Quer competir?” Ele se apresentou, apertando a mão do outro garoto que riu baixinho com sua aproximação, mas que depois acenou positivamente com a cabeça quando escutou sua pergunta.

“Acertou. Quero ver se consigo entrar pra equipe daqui assim que tiver uma chance. Mas pra isso ainda tenho que treinar muito…” O moreno respondeu, já pensando em todos os elementos que precisava melhorar. A velocidade dos giros, a finalização dos saltos para não cair, como ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em se manter no mesmo lugar enquanto girava, especialmente durante as transições de posicionamento - coisas que um espectador não daria importância, mas que para alguém que pretendia competir eram muito importantes.

“Não desista. Pelo o que eu vi aqui, você tem bastante potencial. Eu não entendo muita coisa de patinação, mas se houver algo em que eu possa ajudar…” Reiner se viu querendo encorajar o jovem, que parecia ter ficado absorto pensando nas suas próprias habilidades. Pelo visto aquilo deu certo, pois tirou ele do seu pequeno transe e o fez até mesmo soltar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa, com o nariz e as orelhas levemente avermelhadas, o que o deixou ainda mais adorável.

“Ah, mesmo? Quero dizer, nós acabamos de nos conhecer, não precisa tentar me ajudar só por educação ou algo assim…” Berrick se surpreendera de verdade com o que o loiro tinha dito. Os amigos que tinha o davam apoio moral, mas ele podia sentir que eles não tinham lá tanta fé no seu sonho, e deviam achar que era melhor que ele se contentasse em estudar, fazer uma boa faculdade e conseguir um emprego normal, ainda mais porque morava sozinho, sendo sustentado apenas pelos pais que moravam em outra cidade para garantir que ele mantivesse a bolsa do colégio em que fazia o ensino médio.

Tinha se sentado ao lado do loiro porque ele era o primeiro que aparecia por tanto tempo e o observava, mesmo de longe, e aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. Além disso, devia admitir que tinha achado-o atraente, com seu cabelo curto, olhos dourados e seu porte forte, atlético, e que ficava ainda melhor com o seu jeito dócil.

Viu que Reiner murmurou algo como um “não, nada disso” e balançou a cabeça em negação antes de retrucá-lo.

“Eu sei. Mas eu gostei de você, Berrick. Sinto que vamos nos dar bem.” Reiner lançou-lhe um sorriso muito bonito, e que mandou arrepios pela espinha de Berrick. O rapaz piscou em resposta, bastante satisfeito com o que ele tinha dito, concordando com ele.

“Entendi, Reiner. E quer saber? Eu também acho isso.” Reiner aprovou bastante aquela resposta, pelo jeito que riu baixo ao escutá-la. E Berrick apenas ficou com mais vontade de escutá-lo rindo novamente e de tê-lo o observando enquanto treinava.

E foi assim que eles se conheceram e acabaram se tornando amigos.

Não demorou muito para que os dois garotos começassem a aprender mais um sobre o outro e irem aprofundando a amizade. Trocaram números de celular, marcavam de se encontrarem no parque praticamente todas as tardes no mesmo horário para que pudessem conversar após o treino de Berrick, e algumas vezes até iam lanchar juntos nesse meio tempo. Foi nessa pequena rotina que se formava que Reiner descobriu, por exemplo, que Berrick era um estudante bolsista que morava sozinho, ao contrário dele que era da cidade, que ele tinha mais de uma playlist de músicas instrumentais para seus treinamentos e que sua bebida favorita era chá. Já Berrick descobriu que ele e Reiner não estudavam no mesmo colégio - infelizmente -, que o loiro tinha um fraco por animais pequenos e que tinha uma excelente voz de canto.

Em um domingo, Berrick criou a coragem de convidar Reiner para visitá-lo. Deu-lhe o endereço, arrumou tudo da melhor forma possível e ficou aguardando por ele na sala, sentindo o coração palpitar em seu peito. A mão que segurava o celular - no caso dele ligar ou mandar uma mensagem caso tivesse se perdido - estava suada e molhava o aparelho.

Ele negara nos primeiros dias em que encontrara Reiner, mas agora tinha certeza que o calor que ele sentia em seu peito quando ele estava ao seu lado, o fato dele ficar corado ao olhar os seus olhos amarelos e o jeito como ficava pensando nele durante praticamente todas as horas de seu dia não o faziam ter dúvidas. Não podia conhecer o loiro direito - no máximo tinham um mês de amizade - mas ele sabia que estava apaixonado. Sabia e precisava contar isso, porque quanto mais tempo ficasse sem contar, mais risco ele tinha de se atrapalhar nos patins por causa do garoto que não parava de se intrometer nos seus pensamentos.

Não que ele não o quisesse como amigo ou namorado. Pelo contrário, era isso que ele queria. E quanto mais cedo contasse, menores eram as chances dele sofrer caso não fosse correspondido. Afinal, ele era só um estudante que gostava de patinar no gelo. Não havia nada que ele achasse que fosse especial nele na visão de Reiner, por mais que algumas vezes eles tenham soltado pequenos flertes um para o outro e Berrick via que Reiner também parecia ser um tanto atraído por ele, mas aquilo podia muito bem ser uma interpretração de sua mente apaixonada. Talvez ele só estivesse brincando mesmo, por ser um rapaz extrovertido. Ele nem sabia sequer se o loiro gostava de garotos para poder lhe dar uma chance.

Mas ele iria se declarar, e aquilo estava decidido, seja com Reiner retribuindo os seus sentimentos ou não.

Enquanto isso, no ônibus, dúvidas também se passavam na mente do loiro. Aquela seria a primeira vez que visitaria o local onde o amigo morava, e ele se perguntava não apenas como seria ali fisicamente, mas em especial como as horas se passariam tendo apenas ele e Berrick, juntos e sozinhos.

Publicamente, Reiner até que tinha coragem para flertar um pouco e soltar algumas frases com um certo duplo sentindo, e Berrick sempre as respondia de forma que ele diria até entusiasmada, mas nunca passaram disso. Suas mãos já chegaram perto de se tocar certas vezes, alguns dias eles se sentavam um pouco mais próximos do que outros, mas não era como se aquilo fosse indicar que o moreno gostasse dele também. Porém, agora que ele o tinha convidado para visitá-lo, o jovem não podia deixar de imaginar todas as coisas que podiam acontecer, que iam desde o frustrante nada até as noites de paixão mais ardentes que conseguia ser capaz de imaginar e que o deixavam de rosto vermelho só de pensar nisso com tanta gente por perto.

Além disso, Reiner não podia deixar de lado o quanto gostava de ver o moreno patinando. A cada dia que se passava, mais admirado com a dedicação de Berrick ele ficava, ainda mais quando o rapaz lhe explicava sobre alguns dos elementos técnicos do esporte, que o faziam não apenas compreender melhor o que o moreno fazia no gelo como também respeitá-lo por seu esforço em aperfeiçoar suas habilidades.

Apesar de tudo isso, provavelmente nada de diferente iria acontecer naquela tarde. Pelo menos era isso que Reiner tentava pensar, para não criar esperanças e expectativas demais que pudessem depois deixá-lo decepcionado. Berrick podia gostar dele só como um amigo e o chamou para seu apartamento para que passassem o tempo juntos como amigos, e nada mais.

E foi com esse mantra na cabeça que Reiner tocou a campainha do apartamento dele quando chegou lá.

A porta se abriu praticamente no mesmo instante. Era como se Berrick estivesse ali de prontidão para fazer isso, o que era verdade. O garoto sorriu de leve quando viu que Reiner estava ali, bem arrumado apesar das roupas casuais.

"Entra aí, Reiner. Pode ficar à vontade." Ele disse, dando espaço para o amigo entrar no apartamento antes de fechar a porta. O loiro inspecionou o local rapidamente com os olhos. Os móveis eram simples, não havia muita decoração além de algumas plantas em vasos e alguns quadros de animais nas parede, mas o local era bonito e bem organizado.

Ele sentou-se no sofá, agarrando-se com uma das almofadas - Berrick disse que ele podia ficar à vontade, afinal -, e deixou com que o outro fizesse o mesmo, antes de falar.

"Você por acaso tem algo planejado?" Questionou, encarando os olhos cinzentos que tanto lhe chamavam a atenção, assim como tudo no jovem. Este desviou o olhar para o chão rapidamente, como que um tanto embaraçado, talvez por não estar acostumado a receber visitas, mas depois voltou a encarar o seu rosto, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Mais ou menos. Depende do que você quiser fazer. Eu te chamei mais pela companhia, sabe? Tem vezes que é chato passar os dias sozinho aqui." Berrick respondeu, começando uma pequena conversa. Não era como se ele tivesse chamado Reiner apenas para se confessar. Queria deixar o clima mais confortável para os dois antes disso, e isso significava passar algum tempo na companhia do loiro.

Além disso, não tinha mentido. Tinha mesmo alguns dias em que o garoto se sentia solitário naquele apartamento só dele. E com a chegada de Reiner em sua vida, esses dias estavam passando a se tornarem mais frequentes. Apenas aquelas paredes sabiam como ele sorria abobalhado e se atrapalhava em atividades simples por causa dele, como ele ouvia músicas cantadas e imaginava a voz de Reiner nelas e principalmente das noites em que ele se tocava antes de dormir pensando nele, gemendo seu nome baixinho como se aquilo fosse fazê-lo aparecer na sua frente para realizar suas fantasias.

No entanto, Reiner não sabia do efeito que causava nele.

"Mas por um lado é bom, não? Ninguém pra te atrapalhar, pra te dar sermão, poder fazer o que quiser sempre..." Ele falou, divertido e deixando um certo duplo sentido implícito na frase, e Berrick sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando. Sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco, num leve rubor por associar o rapaz que estava ao seu lado com aquele assunto, mas disfarçou com uma risada e um dar de ombros.

"É, é bom por esse lado. Mas às vezes dá vontade de conversar e não tem ninguém. E eu também tenho que cuidar de tudo sozinho, e é meio cansativo. Com outra pessoa pra dividir as tarefas seria mais fácil." O moreno afirmou, de forma que Reiner achou um pouco de graça, e acabou rindo também.

"Então você me chamou pra eu ser seu empregadinho? Vou ter que me vestir de maid também?" Ele implicou, provocando. Lá estavam eles naqueles joguinhos de flerte de novo. Era algo que sempre acontecia, e nenhum dos dois estava surpreso com isso.

"Ah, não, não mesmo! Mas se você quiser fazer isso, eu não me importaria..." Agora foi a vez de Berrick deixar uma insinuação nas entrelinhas, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Se bem que ele realmente não se importaria com nenhuma das duas coisas.

"O que, usar a roupa ou te ajudar?" Reiner perguntou, rindo ao se imaginar vestido daquela forma e cuidando do apartamento enquanto Berrick ficava esparramado no sofá. Acabou que o outro garoto, apenas botou a mão no queixo, deixando um ar de mistério antes de respondê-lo.

"Hmn, interprete como quiser. Mas agora, falando mais sério. Tenho alguns filmes aqui, uns jogos... Também podemos pedir pizza, o que acha?" Agora que Berrick tinha desviado dos flertes, Reiner foi capaz de levá-lo a sério novamente. Honestamente, achava a pizza uma excelente ideia, e o ajudaria a pagar caso ambos resolvessem pedir.

"Eu aprovo a pizza com certeza! E me deixe ver os jogos, quero saber do que você gosta!" A empolgação na voz de Reiner foi algo que fez com o moreno sentisse o coração bater ainda mais forte em seu peito. Ele adorava ver o loiro tão animado como um garotinho, especialmente por conta de coisas simples.

No final, eles realmente jogaram videogame juntos, pediram pizza e dividiram as despesas. E como Berrick tinha planejado, aquilo fez com que o clima ficasse mais leve entre ambos, e no final, após comerem, ele percebeu que era a hora para finalmente falar o que estava pretendendo desde o começo daquela tarde.

"Reiner, eu queria te falar uma coisa..." O moreno começou, ainda um tanto inseguro e nervoso, mas sabendo que a partir daí não haveria mais como voltar atrás. Reiner, que estava sentado no sofá com ele terminando de mastigar e engolir o último pedaço da pizza o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, antes de perguntar um “o que é?” que o incentivou a continuar.

“Bem, eu sei que não nos conhecemos a muito tempo, mas eu gostei bastante de você, de verdade. Você está me dando muito apoio no que eu gosto, e isso me deixa muito feliz. Eu agradeço demais por isso, mas… O que acontece é que eu… Eu gosto de você mais do que como amigo, entende? Eu… Eu estou por apaixonado por você, Reiner.” Pronto. Estava feito. Berrick finalmente se confessou, e estava suando frio de tão nervoso que estava. Naquele tempo todo, Reiner o encarou, em silêncio e obviamente surpreso.

O loiro não conseguia acreditar que tinha escutado mesmo aquilo certo. Será que não era um sonho dele? Berrick estava completamente nervoso, mais nervoso do que ele já vira em todo o tempo em que o conhecera. Sua boca tremia, o nariz e as orelhas estavam vermelhas, queimando, e um pouco de suor escorria de sua testa.

Quando ele finalmente processou todas aquelas informações e chegou à conclusão de que elas realmente eram verdadeiras, e não uma alucinação, o moreno voltou a falar, tão rápido e ansioso que até o assustara.

“Desculpe se você não gostar de garotos, mas eu só precisava desabafar isso… E saiba que mesmo que você não retribua os meus sentimentos, eu não vou forçar nada para cima de você e nós vamos continuar apenas como amigos, entende, como se nada disso tive-” Reiner simplesmente não podia suportar ouvir esse tipo de coisa, então fez a única coisa lógica e que poderia ser capaz de calar Berrick.

Ele o beijou. Não foi um beijo longo e profundo, mas sim rápido, que durou no máximo cinco segundos e que foi mais um colar de bocas do que um beijo, mas que serviu para calar o moreno e deixá-lo ainda sem voz depois que ele se afastou.

“Seu idiota. Eu gosto de você também. Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Na verdade eu estou é surpreso que você esteja apaixonado por mim assim como eu estou por você.” Berrick não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela resposta, ainda sentindo as mãos do loiro apoiadas em seu ombro.

“Então… Namorados?” Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dourados do outro, agora sem medo e nervosismo.

“Sim. Namorados.” A confirmação veio doce e acompanhada de uma pequena risada vinda dos dois garotos, bastante animados e curiosos com toda aquela novidade e com o avanço que deram apenas naqueles poucos minutos.

Berrick tirou a caixa de pizza vazia que estava em seu colo e a deixou no chão, se aproximando novamente de Reiner, segurando o seu queixo. Lambeu os lábios, provocativo, e sorriu mostrando novamente os caninos, daquele jeito que fazia o loiro sentir ainda mais vontade de se agarrar com ele, e finalmente sussurrou, só para eles dois e mais ninguém.

“Agora vamos nos beijar direito.” E desta vez foi muito melhor do que a primeira. Além de ter durado mais, a carícia foi mais ardente, mostrando a necessidade que os dois tinham um pelo outro e também o quanto estavam contentes por agora estarem numa relação mais profunda. Não foi o mais perfeito dos beijos, pois não estavam acostumados um com o outro e quando tentaram abrir as bocas para suas línguas se tocarem, ambos se atrapalharam, sem saber o que fazer direito, e acabou que os dois gargalharam quando se separaram, vendo graça na própria falta de prática.

Mas eles ainda praticariam muito, tanto quanto Berrick praticava patinar. Aquilo estava claro nos olhares de ambos quando terminaram de rir. E então eles resolveram tentar de novo.

Não foram apenas os beijos que melhoraram com o passar dos dias, mas as habilidades de patinação de Berrick também. Para ele, ter conseguido falar sobre seus sentimentos e ainda ter os mesmos correspondidos foi um grande alívio, e agora que tinha tirado esse peso de sua mente e de seu coração, podia patinar sem preocupações.

Além disso, a companhia e o incentivo de Reiner fazia com que ele tivesse ainda mais vontade de se superar. O loiro adorava vê-lo se equilibrando nas lâminas finas, deslizando rápido sobre o gelo, traçando com elas o seu caminho, seus passos, saltos e giros. Ele amava olhar para o banco do parque e encontrar o outro lá, sempre o observando com aquele ar de admiração e carinho.

O fato de que ele conseguia patinar bem em um lugar público, sem nivelação no gelo, era algo digno de admiração por si só, pelo menos para Reiner. É claro, sempre havia um lugar ou outro mais traiçoeiro e que era capaz de fazer com que Berrick se desequilibrasse e até caísse com mais frequência - o loiro era capaz de notar isso após observá-lo por tanto tempo -, mas as melhoras sempre superavam essas falhas.

Após os treinos, eles sempre lanchavam juntos e conversavam. O loiro já estava começando até mesmo a aprender algumas coisas sobre os aspectos mais técnicos do esporte. Sabia agora, por exemplo, diferenciar um salto flip de um salto lutz, alguns nomes das posições de giro, e os critérios de avaliação em competições.

Por isso, quando Reiner descobriu que a equipe local estava com uma vaga masculina individual e que estava planejando escolher um candidato para preenchê-la, o loiro não perdeu tempo. Tinha visto na internet pelo celular, num domingo a caminho do apartamento de Berrick - que ele agora visitava bastante para que pudessem namorar à vontade, o que normalmente envolvia ambos vendo filmes ou seriados, jogando videogame, se aventurando na cozinha e trocando muitos beijos durante isso tudo.

Nessa tarde, no entanto, ele tinha uma grande surpresa. Ou melhor, queria fazer uma surpresa, porque se Berrick tivesse visto tudo antes, não teria tanta graça em contar. Quando chegou e tocou a campainha, não demorou para ser atendido e também puxado para dentro do apartamento pelo namorado, que logo tratou de lhe roubar um selinho de boas-vindas.

“Ei, Berrick, você viu na internet o site do jornal daqui hoje?” Reiner tratou logo de perguntar, e pela expressão ligeiramente surpresa e confusa que o outro fizera, ele já sentiu-se vitorioso porque aquilo com certeza indicava que ele não tinha visto o anúncio ainda.

“Não, por que a pergunta?” Berrick confirmou as suspeitas do loiro, que deixou de abraçá-lo para tirar o celular do bolso, abrindo logo o aplicativo do navegador da internet, onde ele já tinha deixado a página que queria mostrar aberta.

“Bem, nesse caso eu tenho uma notícia muito interessante pra você…” Ele disse fazendo um certo ar de mistério, entregando o aparelho para que o moreno pudesse ler tudo.

Berrick não pode evitar de deixar o queixo cair em surpresa à medida que ia lendo a notícia, que na verdade estava mais para um anúncio. Um dos patinadores havia deixado a equipe local para competir por outro país, e por isso eles agora tinham uma vaga masculina e individual que podia ser preenchida por um jovem talentoso. E ele podia ser aquele jovem.

No entanto, à medida que ele avançava no texto, ele via o quanto realizar seu sonho podia ser complicado. Haviam regras ali para a seleção, e elas estavam claramente dispostas.

Para começar, os aspirantes a atletas precisavam se inscrever com alguém como treinador. Além disso, a seleção ocorreria em duas fases, que seriam do mesmo jeito como numa competição normal. Primeiro todos se apresentariam no programa curto, que seria de dois minutos e cinquenta segundos, apresentando da melhor forma que podiam os elementos considerados obrigatórios. Depois, no dia seguinte, terá o programa longo, com apresentações de quatro minutos e meio, que tinha menos restrições para a coreografia e o número de saltos a serem apresentados, dando assim maior liberdade para mostrar o potencial dos participantes. E para completar, eles deviam se apresentar com malhas próprias para patinação, e não com uma roupa qualquer.

Berrick não tinha apresentações prontas, malhas e nem um treinador. E a seleção seria feita em um mês.

“Minha nossa, Reiner… Não me diga que você acha que eu deva me inscrever nisso.” O garoto falou, quase murmurando, deixando de encarar o celular para olhar para Reiner, que ainda estava ali, de pé, o observando com seus olhos amarelos.

“Mas é claro que sim! Não é o que você tanto quer? É sua chance, e não acho que você deva desperdiçá-la.” Sua resposta foi simples, e até mesmo gentil. Ele soava quase como se fosse um pai incentivando o filho, mas aquilo deixou Berrick ainda mais inseguro. Queria muito, demais até, conseguir preencher aquela vaga, mas lhe faltava tanta coisa até mesmo para se inscrever! Era uma loucura tentar competir daquele jeito. Talvez o melhor fosse tentar elaborar tudo, mas para tentar na próxima vez e deixar essa passar. Pelo menos era o que a lógica lhe dizia, por mais que doesse pensar desse jeito.

“Reiner, você viu as regras? E você viu a inscrição? Olha, aqui diz que eu preciso de um treinador e de malhas para apresentar no programa curto e longo, e eu não tenho nada disso! Eu não tenho nem mesmo uma apresentação pronta para nenhuma dessas fases. É loucura, não dá pra eu me inscrever assim.” O garoto tentou argumentar, não apenas para Reiner mas principalmente para si mesmo. O outro rapaz, porém, não se deu por satisfeito, e cruzou os braços.

“Eu posso ser seu treinador.” Ele retrucou de uma forma simples, e pela expressão em seu rosto, não estava brincando. Reiner estava disposto a se inscrever com ele como sendo seu treinador, mesmo sendo na verdade o namorado. Ele o via treinando e o incentivava, mas não era de fato um treinador de verdade, e sim algo mais como incentivo moral.

“Nada disso, você é meu namorado.” Aquele não era o melhor argumento, sabia, mas foi realmente a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Berrick logo depois de escutar aquilo. Não que aquilo fosse fazer o namorado desistir.

“Namorado e treinador, então. E eu tenho um amigo que costura, acho que ele não se importaria de fazer suas roupas. É só a gente dar pra ele os materiais e os designs.” Na verdade, isso só fez Reiner insistir ainda mais na ideia. Berrick sabia que o jovem conseguia ser mesmo um tanto teimoso - ele já presenciara alguns momentos de teimosia tanto nos tempos de amizade quanto na atual fase de namoro, normalmente quando o assunto era comida ou qual personagem escolher num jogo -, mas devia confessar que ele não esperava que o loiro já tivesse bolado praticamente um plano para fazê-lo participar daquilo tudo.

“Certo, mas e os programas? Acha mesmo que vamos conseguir montar eles com apenas um mês, com a coreografia e os elementos obrigatórios juntos? E o seu amigo, ele tem tempo pra fazer duas malhas nesse tempo? Sem falar que você pode se inscrever como meu treinador, mas eu vou ter que te explicar muitas coisas sobre patinação pra que a gente possa fazer os programas direito. Realmente acha que isso é possível?” Desta vez ele apresentou todas as coisas que ele achava problemáticas naquilo tudo, em especial a criação dos programas. No total ele apenas patinaria por uns sete minutos, mas eram setes minutos que deveriam ser muito bem patinados e que ele precisaria fazer valer o esforço.

Todavia, Reiner sabia disso. Sabia porque ele o via e o acompanhava no parque para que ele pudesse patinar, aplaudia quando ele dava um bom salto, se preocupava com suas quedas, o parabenizava sempre que conseguia fazer alguma coisa que considerava incrível. Ele conhecia a admiração que Berrick tinha pelo esporte, e o admirava e respeitava por causa disso e por toda a sua dedicação com ele.

E como alguém que sabia de tudo isso, ele queria ver Berrick sendo feliz com uma das coisas que ele mais amava no mundo. Aquilo estava refletido em seu olhar.

“Sim. Eu pelo menos estou mais do que disposto a aprender sobre todos os detalhes e te ajudar com tudo isso. Não foi o que eu disse que faria logo na primeira vez que conversamos?” Outra coisa que Reiner sabia era que apelos emocionais funcionavam bem com ele. E fazê-lo se lembrar do dia em que eles se conheceram, e da primeira conversa que tiveram podia ser considerado um grande golpe baixo, mas foi com certeza o que ele precisava para se dar por convencido e a ver que o loiro, de fato, tinha razão.

“É verdade. Você sempre me convence, Reiner. Quer saber, vamos tentar. E vamos começar a trabalhar desde já. Eu tenho um DVD aqui gravado de apresentações de patinadores, acho que ver ele vai servir pra inspirar a gente um pouco e também pra que você aprenda melhor sobre as coisas.” Quando ele falou isso, Reiner deu um abraço apertado no moreno, afagando-lhe os cabelos e beijando sua bochecha, deixando claro o quanto estava feliz por tê-lo convencido, afinal. E para ser sincero, Berrick também estava mais feliz agora que sabia o quão longe Reiner estava disposto a ir por ele.

“Acho essa uma excelente ideia. Vamos lá, quero ver meu namorado na equipe!” O loiro comentou, já indo se jogar no sofá para que o namorado pudesse buscar o tal DVD no quarto. Aquilo deveria ter horas a fio de apresentações, considerando como Berrick era, mas ele estava pronto para assistir todas elas se fosse necessário.

As horas seguintes passaram muito rápido, mas também foram muito produtivas. Reiner aprendia bem rápido e quando Berrick tentava testá-lo sobre coisas como os erros cometidos em algumas das apresentações, ele acertou uma quantidade considerável delas. E quando tinha alguma dúvida, sempre pedia para o namorado explicar. No final, foi uma tarde divertida e Reiner realmente tinha conseguido convencê-lo a continuar com aquilo.

"Acho melhor você vir pra cá amanhã ao invés de eu ir treinar. A gente tem que decidir quais músicas usar pros programas e também começar a desenhar as roupas para costurar..." Berrick sugeriu, sabendo que agora teriam que se concentrar unicamente na competição. E quando mais cedo decidissem sobre as músicas e as roupas, mais tempo eles teriam para elaborarem as apresentações, que eram justamente a parte mais importante.

Reiner concordou com o plano, mas não pode deixar de arquear uma sombrancelha em dúvida e também em curiosidade com a última parte do que ele dissera.

"Espera, você sabe desenhar roupa?" Questionou, cheio de curiosidade. Já tinha descoberto muitas coisas sobre seu namorado, mas não esperava que ele também fosse ter um lado que sabia moda e design de roupas. O moreno riu com a sua pergunta, achando graça em sua expressão, e negou com a cabeça, bem humorado.

"Acho que pelo menos um esboço dá pra fazer. E você está na obrigação de me ajudar, treinador." Berrick não pode deixar de provocar, se aproximando de Reiner no sofá e beliscando a bochecha do mesmo de leve, o fazendo dar uma gargalhada.

"Namorado e treinador." Ele retrucou, apertando o nariz do patinador em resposta, que soltou uma pequena exclamação seguida de uma risada gostosa. Berrick não se irritou com aquilo, porque fazia parte das provocações que faziam um com o outro por pura brincadeira de vez em quando, e roubou um selinho do loiro quando ele soltou seu nariz.

"Ainda não muda que você é meu, né? E quando é que você vai falar com nosso costureiro?" Reiner afagou os seus cabelos, aproveitando da proximidade para se acomodar contra o ombro do rapaz, sentindo o cheiro bom e natural de suas roupas, mas logo voltou a se levantar para poder responder a pergunta que o namorado lhe dirigira.

"Ainda hoje, mas não se preocupe. Eu sei que ele não vai se importar de fazer esse favor pra gente." Disse, já pensando em ligar para o “costureiro” - que na verdade era Berthold, seu melhor amigo, mas ele sabia mesmo costurar - assim que chegasse em casa.

Despediram-se pouco depois disso, mas ambos já estavam ansiosos para a chegada do dia seguinte. Reiner estava louco para ter a confirmação de que Berthold iria confeccionar as roupas - ele tinha certeza de que o amigo iria aceitar fazer aquilo por ele - e contar a novidade, e Berrick ainda mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas não podia deixar de se sentir eufórico por estar tendo a coragem de fazer tudo aquilo, ainda mais com o apoio do loiro.

Quando chegou em casa, Reiner resolveu fazer mesmo o que estava pensando, e já foi ligando para Berthold. Não demorou para o rapaz atender o celular, dizendo um “alô, Reiner” simpático e um tanto tímido.

“Berth, você sabe costurar malhas de corpo inteiro?” O loiro perguntou, e sentiu um pouco de hesitação no silêncio que durou alguns segundos antes do amigo lhe responder.

“Nunca fiz isso, mas posso tentar. O que é que você tá pensando em fazer com isso?” Berthold não sabia bem por qual razão Reiner estava atrás disso, mas devia ter um bom motivo. Em seu quarto, o moreno vasculhava o armário, já procurando os materiais que iria usar e também para certificar-se do que ainda poderia precisar comprar, segurando o celular com uma mão.

“É que a equipe de patinação daqui está com uma vaga e, bem, o meu namorado vai tentar pegar ela, mas precisa das roupas… Tem como você fazer elas em um mês? A gente vai definir os desenhos delas amanhã mesmo!” De fato, ele tinha mesmo um excelente motivo para lhe pedir aquilo. Berthold sabia como eram essas roupas de patinadores, e também que elas podiam ser recheadas de enfeites, brilhos e serem bastante coloridas. Não sabia exatamente no que Reiner e Berrick estavam pensando para ele fazer, mas o rapaz já estava prevendo que teria mesmo que comprar algumas coisas para deixar as roupas bonitas.

“Reiner, isso é difícil... Mas com vocês me dando os desenhos e me deixando tirar as medidas do Berrick logo, eu acho que dá pra fazer. Mas em troca eu quero ser padrinho do casamento de vocês, tá bom?" Ele respondeu, brincando um pouco no final. No entanto, realmente achava que aqueles dois tinham uma chance de acabarem se casando no futuro. Ele podia sentir pelo jeito que Reiner falava de Berrick, e especialmente de como se importava com ele que aquilo entre os dois garotos com certeza ia além de uma paixonite adolescente.

"Por mim não tem problema, você sabe. Só não vá esperando que a gente vá se casar agora." Reiner retrucou, feliz e um tanto embaraçado. Não era a primeira vez que Berthold fazia aquela proposta, mas era algo que sempre o deixava um pouco sem jeito.

"Relaxe, eu aguento esperar. Era só isso, Reiner?" Berthold falou, e o amigo soltou um "uhum" antes de voltar a falar.

"Sim. Obrigado por ter aceitado, Berth. Você sabe o quanto isso é importante pro Berrick..." Reiner estava realmente grato por aquilo, e o moreno conseguia sentir aquilo pelo jeito e tom de sua voz enquanto falava. E ver - ou melhor, escutar - o outro tão feliz também o fazia sentir-se bem. Era bom saber que está sendo importante na vida de alguém, especialmente do melhor amigo.

"Eu sei. E é importante pra você também. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor com o que vocês me derem, prometo. Podem ficar tranquilos." Ele assegurou Reiner, que riu descontraído e bastante satisfeito.

"Acho que vou ficar te devendo por essa, então!" O loiro comentou por fim, sabendo que realmente estava devendo um grande favor agora ao melhor amigo - não que ele mesmo se importasse, pois não seria a primeira vez que os dois trocavam favores em todos os seus anos de amizade.

Naquela noite, Reiner dormiu com a consciência tranquila e sonhou com Berrick se apresentando no ringue de patinação. Não havia música, mas ela não era necessária. Os sons das lâminas prateadas e finas deslizando pelo gelo, o cortando e o espalhando a cada passo, a cada pulo, já era o suficiente. E como Berrick era bom naquilo! Ele não apenas dançava, ele voava nos patins, como uma ave grande, porém graciosa e extremamente precisa em seus movimentos.

Havia uma leveza incrível naquele garoto que era alto e forte. Não apenas isso, mas também perfeição em seu equilíbrio, na forma que sempre aterrissava com firmeza mesmo depois de saltar tão alto e girar tantas vezes no ar. O que mais o impressionava, porém, era como o garoto parecia nunca se cansar e nem de perder a força e a delicadeza necessárias para cada movimento. Berrick era simplesmente perfeito.

E ele era seu. O seu dançarino em lâminas prateadas.

Enquanto Reiner se perdia em seus sonhos, Berrick estava acordado em seu apartamento. Não conseguia ter sono e nem cair na cama e dormir, portanto, decidiu que se fosse para passar a noite acordado, que passasse sendo produtivo. Naquele momento, estava em seu computador, selecionando as músicas que poderiam ser boas para suas duas apresentações. Criou duas pastas, uma para o programa longo e outra para o programa curto, e já fazia a seleção das músicas e as colocava em seus devidos lugares.

Reiner devia estar dormindo a sono solto, considerando que já passava da uma da madrugada enquanto ele fazia isso. Ao menos, ele é quem teria uma surpresa para o namorado quando ele aparecesse para visitá-lo. Além disso, com os dois escolhendo logo as músicas, podiam se focar nas roupas e por fim na coreografia das apresentações, que era o que mais daria trabalho.

Ele ficou trabalhando naquilo até o sol nascer, e só então foi se jogar na cama para dormir, porque finalmente estava se sentindo cansado. Mas pelo menos tinha terminado de revirar todas as músicas no computador, e enquanto fazia isso, imaginava se seria capaz de inventar alguma roupa e coreografia dignas de cada uma, especialmente se fossem músicas que patinadores famosos já haviam usado em suas apresentações. Berrick se perguntava se um dia iria dançar com a soltura de Misha Ge, se iria ser capaz de rodopiar como Lambiel, ser rápido como Hanyu, saltar alto e fazer aterrissagens perfeitas mesmo depois de quádruplos como Plushenko. Seria um dia o seu nome digno de ser mencionado como os desses atletas e de tantos outros? Ele não sabia, e aquilo o deixava nervoso de pensar. Ele era bom, mas seria aquilo o suficiente?

Berrick inspirou fundo o ar e a sua dúvida, lembrando-se de Reiner. Para o loiro, ele valia mais do que todos os patinadores do mundo. Disso, Berrick tinha certeza. E era por causa dela que ele conseguira adormecer feliz, mesmo estando exausto e ainda assim ansioso com o futuro.

Logo naquela tarde eles se decidiram sobre as músicas e desenharam as roupas, que com certeza ficariam ótimas e condizentes com as músicas que escolheram. No dia seguinte, Berthold recebeu os rascunhos e tirou as medidas de Berrick, certificando a ele e a Reiner que seria capaz de entregar as duas roupas antes da competição.

Portanto, os dois garotos resolveram se focar no treinamento e na criação das apresentações de Berrick. Era algo que exigia paciência e trabalho de ambos não apenas no gelo como fora dele. Desenhavam esquemas de como os passos do patinador deveriam sair no gelo do ringue, de forma que ele cobrisse a maior área possível - aquilo dava pontos a mais -, marcavam em quais momentos das músicas ele deveria saltar e quais pulos seriam feitos, quanto tempo precisava tomar antes para se preparar, quando iria parar para girar e quais posições assumiria, sem falar de toda a interpretação que ele precisava ter das músicas e que precisava transmitir para quem veria suas apresentações da forma mais artística e bela possível, de forma que sua nota pelos elementos de composição acabasse sendo do mesmo nível do que sua nota técnica, para que saísse favorecido na pontuação final.

Eram detalhes demais. Um erro de sincronia na dança, um pequeno deslize no gelo, um simples desequilíbrio já era capaz de tirar décimos que podiam fazer a diferença. E se Berrick caísse, então? Sofreria penalidades que ele só conseguiria recuperar com muita sorte e muito trabalho.

No final, porém, tudo havia dado certo. Berthold tinha terminado as roupas, que ficaram lindas e bastante coladas no corpo de Berrick, para o deleite de seu namorado, eles tinham boas apresentações prontas e estavam prontos para conquistar aquela vaga.

Além de Berrick, haviam mais onze concorrentes. Eles descobriram isso quando chegaram no ringue no grande dia, e perceberam que estavam todos praticamente na mesma faixa de idade, variando entre os 14 e os 18 anos. Todos jovens, bonitos, bem vestidos, e que pareciam também estarem dispostos a patinarem bem.

A competição era, aliás, aberta para que o público assistisse, ficando os patinadores e seus treinadores em bancos separados mais perto do gelo. Além deles, estavam sentados os quatro jurados, cada um com seu computador, caneta e bloco de notas para fazer anotações.

Berrick reconhecia aquelas figuras. A única mulher, Hanji Zoe, era uma excelente patinadora e estava disposta a ser a coreógrafa do rapaz que conquistasse a vaga. Ao seu lado, estava um loiro alto e impecavelmente bem arumado, Erwin Smith, que podia ser considerado o capitão de todas as equipes da cidade. Contrastando com sua figura alta e carismática estava Levi, um patinador baixinho cuja maior qualidade era sua velocidade tanto na patinação quanto nos giros, no ar e no chão, mas que recentemente se aposentara por problemas de saúde, especialmente nas pernas causados pelo esforço físico exigido pelo esporte. Agora, era o braço direito de Erwin, e o seu maior assistente na organização das equipes. Por último, Mike Zacarias, o mais alto dos avaliadores e também aquele que era o capitão da equipe masculina individual ali.

Aquelas eram pessoas importantes, e Berrick sabia que eles eram exigentes. Devia fazer não apresentações boas, mas sim excepcionais. Não precisava conquistar apenas a plateia, mas sim os jurados. Enquanto estivesse naquele gelo, precisava patinar como nunca tinha patinado em sua vida.

"Fica calmo, Berrick. Você consegue. Eu estou aqui, e eu acredito em você. Apenas se lembre do que combinamos que vai dar tudo certo." Reiner sussurou só para ele enquanto apertava sua mão, sorrindo para ele de forma carinhosa e que fazia Berrick ficar sempre mais aliviado. Era incrível como o loiro conseguia acalmá-lo só com alguns poucos gestos simples, e assim que ele terminara de dizer aquilo, foi anunciado o nome do primeiro competidor.

Um garoto de cabelos morenos e olhos verdes entrou no ringue, vestindo uma malha que começava preta dos pés, mas que gradualmente ia ficando vermelha e amarela, terminando na forma de chamas pelo seu torso, costas e ombros. Os detalhes nessa parte em especial era brilhantes, e chamavam a atenção para a parte de cima do corpo do patinador, que também parecia ter os olhos queimando pela determinação. Colocou-se em posição, concentrado, e começou a patinar em sincronia perfeita com a música agitada que escolhera.

A apresentação foi excelente e com pouquíssimas inconsistências - no máximo um pequeno desequilíbrio na finalização de um ou dois saltos, mas nada que fosse muito grave ao ponto de penalizar o jovem. Ele saiu do gelo bastante satisfeito com o que tinha feito, e ao escutar sua nota acompanhado da sua treinadora, uma mulher mais velha que parecia ser a sua mãe, ficou ainda mais feliz.

Berrick tinha que admitir, a pontuação foi justa. Assim foi com as apresentações que se seguiram, até que finalmente chegasse a sua vez. Ele era o sexto patinador, e quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado, não pode deixar de sentir um grande frio na barriga.

Reiner apertou novamente a mão do rapaz para dar-lhe segurança antes de deixá-lo ir. No meio do ringue, o loiro conseguia ver como a roupa que Berthold fizera era bonita e lhe servia bem. Era dividida, sendo branca da cintura para baixo, como uma calça, e em cima era azul, com botões, ombreiras, um cinto na cintura e detalhes na gola e nas laterais, todos prateados e brilhantes. Daquele jeito, Berrick parecia um princípe, e de fato, ele era mesmo o príncipe dele.

Quando Once Upon A December começou a tocar, Reiner não conseguiu mais deixar de seguir os movimentos do patinador com os olhos. Já o tinha visto treinar aquela apresentação milhares de vezes, até mesmo porque o ajudara a montá-la desde o começo, mas vê-la ali, de verdade, com Berrick vestido de acordo, com a música enchendo o ambiente, com toda a tensão e a pressão ali presentes fazia parecer com que ele estivesse vendo aquilo pela primeira vez.

No primeiro pulo, podia jurar que seu coração quase ia saindo pela boca. Tinham programado logo para começar um triplo Axel, que fora executado com perfeição e segurança pelo moreno. Suspirou de alívio quando ele aterrisou de pé no gelo e continuou a patinar, interpretando a música, mas sabia que só deixaria de ficar nervoso quando aqueles quase três minutos terminassem.

E como eles demoraram, ao menos para o treinador e também para o patinador. Berrick não podia mostrar que estava obviamente nervoso, pois precisava permanecer calmo e focado nos seus movimentos e na sua coreografia, do jeito que havia combinado com Reiner. A cada pulo que conseguia dar, especialmente os mais difíceis, a plateia aplaudia, e quando ele passou pela frente dos jurados, não pode deixar de ser um pouco mais dramático na linguagem corporal como uma forma de mostrar o quanto estava se esforçando e como precisava de uma boa pontuação.

Reiner murmurava baixinho os nomes dos movimentos enquanto Berrick se apresentava, acenando positivamente com a cabeça ao ver que eles estavam sendo feitos exatamente nos pontos certos da música. No final, quando o moreno voltou para o centro do ringue e girou ali, parado, mudando algumas vezes de posição, ele mordeu o lábio, mas não pode deixar de sorrir quando a música acabou e o rapaz voltou à sua posição inicial, também parecendo bastante aliviado com o fato de que tudo dera certo.

O público aplaudiu com gosto o patinador, e quando ele saiu do ringue, Reiner o abraçou forte, e viu que o jovem estava emocionado, com os olhos marejados por ter ido bem. Juntos, foram até o banco esperarem o anúncio da sua nota.

“Você foi lindo, Berrick. Fantástico. Tenho certeza que vai ficar em primeiro.” Ele o elogiou, realmente sincero. Os próximos segundos foram tensos para os dois rapazes, mas assim que a nota apareceu no telão, ambos sorriram - Berrick, especialmente, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Até agora, ele era o primeiro colocado, exatamente como Reiner havia dito. Aparentemente, não foi só a plateia que gostou da sua apresentação, e o patinador não podia estar mais orgulhoso do seu próprio trabalho. O rapaz abraçou o loiro novamente, e sentiu que ele passou a mão em seus cabelos, bagunçando seu penteado num gesto carinhoso enquanto lhe dava os parabéns. Após isso, voltaram a sentar-se lado a lado, desta vez para assistirem as próximas apresentações.

Berrick desceu uma posição depois de três apresentações, mas conseguiu permanecer em segundo lugar. Isto até o último dos rapazes aparecer no gelo.

Marco era um patinador mais baixo do que Berrick, mas que tinha a mesma idade dele. Os cabelos eram pretos, curtos, tinha olhos cor de mel, e o rosto sardento. No geral, era também mais magro, e tinha um certo ar de delicadeza. Estava muito bem vestido, também - sua malha era azul clara com pequenos cristais mais escuros no centro, mas branca nas extremidades, como nas pernas e nas mangas, que ficavam mais folgadas no final. Além disso, a parte das costas era aberta do mesmo jeito, deixando o tecido branco solto nelas, o que daria um efeito interessante quando o garoto estivesse patinando.

Ele parecia um anjo, e aquilo se confirmou quando Ave Maria encheu o ambiente e o rapaz começou a deslizar pelo gelo. Ele era perfeito não apenas na interpretação da música como também em seus movimentos. Não era apenas fruto de muito treinamento, mas também de um talento natural que ele tinha para patinar. Todos que assistiam praticamente prendiam a respiração a cada salto, impressionados com a elegância do jovem. O fato de sua roupa ter sido muito bem desenhada também ajudava, especialmente porque o tecido solto nas costas o fazia parecer ter asas graças à velocidade de seus movimentos.

Mesmo Berrick e Reiner precisavam concordar que ele era perfeito. E os jurados também acharam. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que ele ganhou a maior nota do dia, ficando portanto na primeira posição.

Mesmo assim, Berrick estava em terceiro, o que ainda o fazia ter uma boa vantagem com os outros. Seu medo não era nem mesmo o segundo colocado - um loiro que se chamava Armin que só o ultrapassara por décimos -, mas sim de Marco, que estava pontos à frente de ambos. No entanto, se ele fizesse uma exclente apresentação também no programa longo no dia seguinte, ainda tinha uma boa chance de vencer, e isso deixava a ele e seu namorado bastante orgulhosos.

Como tudo terminou no final da tarde, o patinador apenas se trocou para que pudesse ir jantar com Reiner e depois ir para casa descansar. Os dois resolveram comer num restaurante barato que ficava perto da arena de patinação, e que naquela hora estava especialmente cheio.

“Você foi excelente hoje, já te falei isso?” Reiner comentou enquanto os dois esperavam a comida chegar, sentados numa mesa perto da janela. Berrick sorriu com isso, do mesmo jeito adorável que tinha sorrido na arena e que fazia o coração do loiro bater mais forte em seu peito.

“Sim, milhares de vezes. Mas eu gosto de te escutar dizendo isso.” O moreno respondeu, brincando de tamborilar os dedos na mesa. Reiner sentiu uma grande vontade de segurar a mão dele, mas resisitiu, por hora.

“E você tirou uma nota bem alta também. Acho que os jurados gostaram muito de você.” Disse, e o moreno acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas parecendo um pouco preocupado mesmo com aquela certeza.

“É, acho que sim. Mas parece que eles amaram o Marco… Quero dizer, ele ficou em primeiro e está com uma vantagem até boa em relação a mim, ao Armin e o resto dos meninos.” Berrick explicou o motivo de sua preocupação, e era realmente bem clara. Até mesmo um espectador amador que não sabe de nenhum tipo de detalhe sobre o esporte era capaz de assistir a apresentação de Marco e perceber que ele era um patinador de nível bastante alto.

Sabendo disso, ele resolveu apenas perguntar para ter a confirmação de fato.

“Está preocupado com isso, Berrick?” O rapaz acenou positivamente de novo, mordiscando o lábio inferior, um gesto que Reiner já sabia que indicava um certo nervosismo por parte dele.

“Estou sim. Sinto que amanhã vai ser um dia bem intenso, e que ele é o mais perigoso da competição.” Nesse momento, o loiro não resistiu e deixou que suas duas mãos segurassem as dele em cima da mesa, com seus dedos massageando os dele num gesto carinhoso antes de olhar em seus olhos e falar.

“Com certeza. Mas fique relaxado, Berrick. Você cumpriu o que tinha que fazer hoje e já saiu como o terceiro melhor. Ainda tem boas chances amanhã, é só fazer o mesmo. Não fique nervoso por causa disso, porque aí você vai errar. Tem que ficar calmo, tá bom? Se lembre que eu estou aqui com você não importando o que aconteça, certo?” Berrick apertou as mãos de Reiner com mais força, sentindo toda a confiança que ele depositava nele. Era impossível não se sentir melhor com aquilo, e ele sorriu de verdade, encarando os olhos dourados e bonitos do namorado.

“Eu sei, Reiner… E obrigado.” Agradeceu, fazendo o outro sorrir também em sinal de alívio por ter sido capaz de confortar o rapaz. Ele com certeza estava carregando uma grande carga de pressão nesses dias, mas não estava sozinho naquilo.

“É pra isso que eu estou aqui, meu príncipe.” Berrick corou visivelmente com aquele último comentário, e soltou uma pequena exclamação.

“Príncipe?” Questionou, sem entender bem a razão daquilo. Felizmente, apesar do restaurante estar lotado, ninguém prestava atenção nos dois garotos sentados na mesa e nem no ligeiro embaraço do moreno. Reiner precisava admitir que adorava deixar o outro um tanto sem graça, e que a cada vez que fazia isso, parecia que se apaixonava ainda mais por ele.

“Você parecia um no gelo hoje. Acho que é adequado te chamar assim, não?” Aquele elogio fez o rubor ficar ainda mais visível nas bochechas de Berrick, mas ao menos ele entendeu de onde o namorado tinha tirado aquilo. Realmente, ele tinha razão, já que a roupa que tinha usado para se apresentar mais cedo o dava um certo ar de nobreza.

“Se você diz, então deve ser verdade. E eu devo confessar que gostei desse apelido.” Então, aproveitando-se daquilo, o loiro fez o patinador estender um dos braços, para que pudesse depositar um beijo na sua mão, o que o fez rir baixinho, mas em aprovação.

Logo depois a comida chegou, e os dois comeram tranquilamente. Reiner acompanhou o patinador até seu apartamento, onde se despediram com um beijo e diversas promessas para o dia seguinte.

Como tinha sido um dos primeiros na colocação do dia anterior, Berrick era o antepenúltimo a se apresentar durante o programa longo. Por isso, tivera que assistir a nove apresentações antes da sua, sentado no banco ao lado de Reiner. Os dois passaram aquele tempo observando os adversários, fazendo sempre pequenos comentários sobre seus programas. Reiner, em especial, fazia questão de deixar o namorado calmo e sereno para quando finalmente chegasse sua vez, mas felizmente o moreno não aparentava estar apreensivo, possivelmente por ter ido bem no primeiro dia.

Quando enfim o chamaram, Berrick entrou sorrindo no ringue. Deslizou até o centro, alongando-se antes de se colocar em posição. Reiner levantou-se, indo até o muro para observá-lo melhor. A malha que o patinador usava nesse dia era totalmente negra, mas no torso, costas e braços era cheia de penas roxas que pendiam levemente soltas. Era simples, mas bonita, e o loiro apenas observou enquanto Berrick se mantinha na posição inicial, com as pernas juntas e os braços abertos, com a cabeça pendente para trás e os olhos fechados, como um pássaro prestes a levantar voo - o que era exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

Quando a música - que era um arranjo orquestrado de uma das canções de série de jogos de nave japonesa conhecida por ser difícil e ter uma excelente trilha sonora - começou a tocar, Berrick lançou-se a dançar pelo gelo. A primeira parte era dramática, e o moreno conseguia passar aquilo com seus movimentos decididos e com os saltos difíceis, porém perfeitamente executados, e dali Reiner conseguia escutar o som das lâminas dos patins rasgando o gelo sempre que o patinador pousava.

Após aproximadamente um minuto, a música tornou-se mais suave, um tanto romântica e melancólica, e Berrick relaxou sua musculatura, que antes estava mais tensa, em sincronia perfeita. Permitia-se dar apenas pequenos saltos em sequência, focando-se mais na coreografia e na sequência de passos antes da música retornar ao clima agitado inicial por volta dos três minutos. Faltava apenas um minuto e meio de apresentação agora, e até aquele momento o patinador estava sendo impecável.

As mãos de Reiner suavam de nervosismo enquanto ele se segurava na borda do muro, mas ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir com o fato de que tudo estava indo tão bem quanto no dia anterior. Seu coração quase saia pela boca a cada salto - especialmente nos mais complicados - e a cada vez que Berrick aterrisava com maestria, ele soltava suspiros aliviados e continuava a assistí-lo com os olhos amarelos e brilhantes.

Ao final, o patinador tinha conseguido novamente fazer uma belíssima apresentação. Quando a música parou, a plateia o aplaudiu com gosto, e Reiner acabou fazendo o mesmo, contagiado com o clima. Berrick respirava pesadamente, cansado, porém feliz. Acenou e mandou beijos para o público, agradecendo pelo apoio antes de voltar para o namorado que o esperava, pronto para abraçá-lo do mesmo modo que fizera no dia anterior.

E mais uma vez, ele tinha conseguido a primeira colocação, com uma bela vantagem em relação aos outros competidores. No entanto, tanto ele quanto Reiner sabiam que não podiam celebrar a vitória ainda, pois faltavam duas apresentações, às quais eles ainda tinham que assistir cheios de ansiedade.

Armin caiu na sua vez, e isso fez com que o casal apertasse as mãos discretamente ali no banco. E foi exatamente por essa queda, que o fez ter o desconto de um ponto, que Berrick se manteve em primeiro lugar. Todavia, ainda faltava a apresentação de Marco.

O garoto de sardas estava usando uma roupa preta também, com detalhes brancos e dourados em forma de listras finas e brilhantes, que mais pareciam rasgos, espalhadas desde as pernas até o colarinho. Também usava luvas negras, com aberturas nos dedos, o que deixava a impressão de que tinha escolhido uma música mais moderna para o programa longo.

O que ninguém ali esperava era que ele tivesse escolhido uma música tão… Sensual. Uma coisa era ver Marco dançando Ave Maria com toda a graça e suavidade de um anjo. Outra era ver o mesmo garoto doce fazendo insinuações com o seu corpo ao som de Flesh, e ainda por cima sorrindo marotamente. Tinha começado a apresentação passando as mãos pelas pernas e peito, mordiscando o lábio inferior antes de sair do lugar.

Era até absurdo o fato de que Marco era capaz de patinar muito bem e passar as sensações das músicas mesmo quando elas tinham um enorme contraste. O rapaz tinha transformado aquele ringue no seu palco, e a cada movimento mais ousado, a plateia gritava em resposta. Não apenas sua performance era fantástica no ponto de vista coreográfico, mas também era no técnico. Marco tinha uma grande facilidade em se lançar no ar e girar rapidamente, executando sequências de saltos e passos com uma fluidez impecável.

Berrick e Reiner precisava admitir que aquele garoto era realmente bom no que fazia. Bom talvez até demais.

Tão bom que acabou ficando em primeiro lugar.

Foi por tão pouco, uma diferença de quatro pontos. Berrick apenas ficou ali no banco com Reiner para que pudesse escutar o pequeno discurso de Erwin parabenizando o vencedor, e dizendo que todos os competidores tinham feito um bom trabalho e que não deveriam desistir mesmo voltando para casa de mãos vazias. Aquilo só deixou o moreno ainda mais entristecido, tanto que, após se trocar para suas roupas casuais, não estava com apetite para ir jantar, e pediu apenas para ir para casa.

A volta foi silenciosa, mas Reiner foi gentil ao segurar sua mão durante todo o trajeto. Quando chegaram ao apartamento do patinador, porém, entrou junto com ele, fechando a porta.

“Reiner, vá para casa. Já vai ficar tarde, e seus pais devem estar te esperando.” Berrick disse, evitando olhar para o namorado. Queria que ele fosse embora também para poder chorar logo, pois estava se segurando desde que a pontuação de Marco tinha aparecido no telão da arena e não queria que o loiro o visse daquele jeito. No entanto, sabia que o outro não iria deixar aquilo assim - não tinha o incentivado todo aquele tempo para vê-lo chorando desamparado.

“Eles me deixaram dormir aqui com você hoje, Berrick. Eu vou ficar. Até porque você está… Arrasado.” Ele hesitou antes de terminar a frase, e não foi muito depois disso que as primeiras lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto do moreno, que abraçou o namorado e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro, com vergonha do fato de que ele o estava vendo num momento tão frágil. Reiner o levou até o sofá, sentando-se com o garoto e o deixando liberar os sentimentos que estava controlando em público. Deixou-o expressar sua raiva, sua tristeza, sua decepção, e não o julgou.

Depois de alguns minutos, parecia que os soluços do rapaz tinham diminuído, mas ele ainda chorava baixinho. O loiro aproveitou-se que estavam abraçados para fazer carinho em suas costas, e depois de chamar o seu nome para que ele olhasse para cima, beijou-lhe as bochechas, como que para limpar as lágrimas do seu rosto.

“Acho que já está bom de chorar, né? Vamos, Berrick. Eu estou aqui, e sei que você vai conseguir da próxima vez. Você foi incrível nas duas apresentações, e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você… Aposto que muitas pessoas lá também gostariam de ter seu talento e o seu esforço. Não desista. Eu vi o quanto você melhorou desde que nos conhecemos. Lembra que você antes confundia saltos lutz e flip? Você não faz mais isso hoje. Não estou chateado com você, na verdade estou bem orgulhoso. Foi sua primeira vez competindo, e ficou numa posição bem alta. Pense nisso.” Aquele pequeno discurso de Reiner foi muito mais efetivo do que aquele sem graça de Erwin mais cedo, até mesmo porque este tinha vindo do seu namorado, que o ajudara a treinar e era uma das pessoas que Berrick mais amava na vida.

O rapaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto o ouvia, limpando os rosto e fungando um pouco, para logo depois se desagarrar do loiro e sentar-se direito.

“Sim, você está certo… Mas eu não consigo me animar…” Comentou, ainda meio abatido, mas pelo menos um pouco melhor. Porém, Reiner ainda não estava satisfeito ao vê-lo assim. Queria que ele sorrisse de verdade, e foi nesse momento que sua mente teve uma ideia brilhante.

“Então eu já sei como fazer isso.” Retrucou, jogando-se de surpresa em cima do moreno, o derrubando no sofá enquanto começava a fazer cócegas nele. Aquilo fez Berrick começar a gargalhar em surpresa, e também a se debater um pouco contra o corpo forte do loiro. Reiner continuou com aquilo, porém, até que o jovem começasse a pedir para que ele parasse com aquilo, o que ele acabou fazendo antes que o deixasse sem poder respirar ou o fizesse ter um acidente - ou ambos.

Seu plano dera certo, pois após recuperar o fôlego, o rapaz voltou a olhar para o loiro, sorridente, e então o puxou para um beijo.

O que deveria ser apenas um selinho acabou virando algo maior simplesmente porque o momento era perfeito demais para os dois rapazes largarem um do outro. Para Berrick, a boca de Reiner era deliciosa, e ele adorava lamber os seus lábios e dar pequenas mordidas neles. Já o loiro era mais carinhoso, mas tinha mais fôlego que o moreno e era excelente com a língua, sempre fazendo com que o namorado até gemesse um pouco quando se beijavam de forma mais intensa.

Haviam começado a se beijar com Reiner ainda deitado em cima do moreno, mas logo ambos se sentaram de forma que ele ficasse em cima do colo de Berrick, que o segurava pela cintura, enquanto que o loiro segurava a cabeça do namorado, acariciando-lhe os cabelos escuros e a nuca de forma que pudessem aprofundar o beijo, deixando que suas línguas se tocassem. Não havia entre eles uma batalha por dominância, mas sim um equilíbrio natural entre a maneira calorosa de Berrick e o jeito mais romântico de Reiner, em que eles se alternavam de forma fluida e natural.

Logo o moreno começou a mover suas mãos pelas costas do outro rapaz, e seus toques o deixavam arrepiado mesmo que estivessem sendo feitos por cima das roupas que usava. A proximidade entre seus corpos afetava os dois jovens, que sentiam-se ficando mais quentes, e com uma necessidade crescente de se moverem um contra o outro, especialmente os quadris, de forma que, quando se separaram para tomar ar, estavam não apenas um tanto ofegantes, mas também corados.

“Berrick, você sabe o que vai acontecer se a gente continuar…” Reiner comentou, remexendo-se em cima do namorado, que já estava começando a sentir que a roupa íntima e a calça estavam ficando mais desconfortáveis.

“Sim, eu sei… Mas já que você vai dormir aqui e estamos sozinhos, acho que podemos aproveitar e tornar essa noite especial, não acha?” O moreno sorriu maroto, encarando Reiner que já estava com as bochechas coradas e as pupilas levemente dilatadas. O loiro sabia muito bem o que Berrick quis dizer com aquela proposta, e só de pensar nela ele ficava mais excitado - e considerando a oportunidade que tinham, realmente precisavam aproveitar naquela noite.

“Então não vamos perder tempo.” A resposta positiva foi acompanhada de mais um beijo longo e caloroso, e também mais necessitado. As mãos de Berrick tentavam arranhar um pouco as costas de Reiner - e talvez até arranhassem mesmo se ele estivesse sem camisa -, e algumas vezes desciam e chegavam a apalpar-lhe o traseiro enquanto ele se mexia ainda mais em seu colo, o deixando arrepiado.

Quando separaram-se, o moreno passou a descer mais um pouco com os lábios, beijando e lambendo a pele do pescoço e do começo dos ombros que estava descoberta, e suas mãos se enfiaram por debaixo da camiseta do loiro, acariciando suas costas antes de irem até a frente, onde ele podia sentir os músculos do abdômen. Fez círculos com os dedos por lá, e Reiner suspirou baixo em resposta aos seus toques enquanto se apoiava em seus ombros. Depois, desceu com uma das mãos para o volume já visível na calça jeans do loiro, pressionando-a com a palma e sentindo-a quente.

“Quer que eu tire isso pra você?” Perguntou, traçando a linha da sua ereção por cima do tecido, e o parceiro sussurrou um “sim” claro e necessitado. Berrick então abriu o botão e desceu o zíper da calça, lambendo os lábios antes de segurar na barra dela e da cueca antes de descer ambas devagar até que o sexo de Reiner estivesse fora delas.

Aquela era a primeira vez que via a intimidade do namorado, e o rapaz sentiu o rosto esquentar com a visão. O loiro, porém, estava ainda mais vermelho do que ele, e o encarava como que perguntando o que ele tinha achado.

“Nossa, Reiner, é… Melhor do que eu imaginava. E mais grosso também…” O garoto comentou, sincero, deixando os seus dedos tocarem a extensão do membro rijo para provocar um pouco. Reiner não esperava logo que Berrick fosse falar de uma forma tão clara sobre seus atributos, e sentiu um misto de vergonha e felicidade pelas declarações do moreno.

“Assim você me deixa envergonhado…” O rapaz retrucou, de forma tímida. Berrick achou aquilo adorável, e puxou o rapaz para roubar-lhe um selinho e distribuir beijos carinhosos pelo seu rosto, enquanto sua mão segurava-lhe o membro, masturbando-o devagar e sentindo todas as nuances daquela região tão íntima do loiro, fazendo-o gemer e suspirar baixo.

“Não fique, você é bonito. E se você quiser tirar minha calça, também… Acho meio injusto só você estar desse jeito.” O jovem afirmou, apertando o sexo do parceiro com um pouco mais de força de modo que o fez suspirar enquanto este abria a calça de Berrick e colocava sua mão dentro da roupa íntima, segurando-lhe o sexo que estava quente, cheio de sangue, antes de colocá-lo para fora.

"Você também é tão bonito, Berrick... E está tão duro..." Reiner comentou, enquanto ainda segurava o membro do moreno, passando o polegar em círculos pela glande sensível, de modo que o fez grunhir baixo em resposta.

"Você fala como se o seu não estivesse assim também. Vem, vamos ficar assim mais um pouco... Está tão gostoso..." Berrick afirmou, segurando o ombro do parceiro antes de voltar a beijá-lo no pescoço, dando pequenos chupões na pele. A mão que o masturbava aumentou um pouco a velocidade, e dava atenção especial à glande do rapaz, onde algumas vezes passava a palma de cima para baixo, já espalhando o pouco do pré-gozo que começava a sair.

Reiner usava a mão livre para se apoiar no ombro de Berrick, gemendo em seu ouvido. Sentia o membro dele pulsando em resposta, e o seu próprio fazia o mesmo graças às carícias do moreno. Ele era bom naquilo, provavelmente porque tinha privacidade praticamente o tempo todo para poder fazer isso do jeito que quisesse e sem precisar ter pressa. Perguntava-se se o jeito que ele o masturbava era o mesmo que usava quando fazia aquilo sozinho, já que ele mesmo estava fazendo isso com Berrick, que suspirava baixinho e algumas vezes dizia o seu nome, cheio de desejo.

“Reiner, acho melhor irmos pro quarto.” O rapaz falou, separando-se um pouco do outro. Era um tanto frustrante terem que se mudar para outro cômodo para ficarem mais confortáveis, mas era melhor que fizessem isso agora enquanto ainda conseguiam se controlar do que depois. Felizmente, Reiner entendeu a lógica do moreno sem que esse precisasse explicar, e assentiu, saindo de seu colo de forma que ficasse em pé para poder terminar de tirar a calça e a cueca já meio abaixadas, junto com os sapatos e as meias, deixando tudo ali perto do sofá, ficando apenas com a camiseta - mas isso apenas por alguns poucos segundos, pois ele decidiu tirar ela logo em seguida, ficando assim completamente despido.

Berrick sentiu o coração pular uma batida ao ver todo o corpo do parceiro. Já tinha certeza que ele era musculoso e atlético - aquilo qualquer pessoa podia notar, ele não precisava tirar as roupas para isso -, mas vê-lo tão exposto assim com certeza era algo especial. Sua pele era clara, o que fazia o rapaz pensar em como devia ser fácil deixá-la vermelha e cheia de marcas, seus músculos pareciam deliciosos ao toque, as pernas tinham coxas grossas e convidativas, os braços eram claramente fortes, e a melhor parte era que o moreno podia ver o quanto ele estava excitado. O rosto estava corado, os mamilos rígidos e que faziam Berrick querer beliscá-los, e a ereção entre suas pernas, apesar de estar intocada, permanecia firme, cheia de sangue e deliciosamente tentadora.

Era bem provável que ele estivesse babando de verdade só por causa daquela visão. Babando e pingando pré-gozo nas próprias calças, porque ele podia jurar que Reiner era o rapaz mais bonito que ele já vira em toda a sua vida.

“Berrick, você tá bem?” Reiner questionou, aparentemente percebendo o quanto o namorado estava deslumbrado, ainda sentado no sofá sem fazer nada.

“Meu Deus, você é muito gostoso.” Aquela foi a primeira frase com algum sentido que veio à cabeça do moreno, e que sintetizava tudo o que ele estava pensando sobre o outro jovem. Reiner riu com aquele elogio, puxando-o pelo braço para que pudesse se levantar e se lembrar do que iriam fazer.

Após ficar de pé, Reiner o ajudou a tirar o resto das suas roupas, o que não demorou e também rendeu beijos do loiro em suas pernas e peito, carinhosos e ao mesmo tempo maliciosos, de forma que Berrick não podia deixar de sorrir e também de gemer um pouco, ficando cada vez mais animado com a direção que as coisas estavam indo.

“Você também não é de se jogar fora, Berrick. Não é mesmo…” O rapaz comentou, parando por um momento para admirar o corpo do namorado uma vez que ele estava completamente despido. Ele era mais magro que o loiro, mas não menos atlético - os músculos de Berrick eram bem visíveis, fruto do seu treinamento como patinador -, levemente mais alto, com a pele macia e mais escura que a dele. Reiner se via tentado a passar a mão pelo abdômen e pelas pernas fortes, que podiam sustentar o peso dele depois de saltos, a mordiscar o pescoço e tentar marcá-lo, bagunçar mais daquele cabelo preto que ele sempre mantinha penteado para trás, lamber devagar o seu sexo para fazê-lo gemer e implorar por mais.

Berrick era, na verdade, irresistível. Tanto que o rapaz ao vê-lo assim acabou o abraçando, podendo agora sentir todo o contato de sua pele contra a dele. Beijou-o, e não demorou para o moreno corresponder à altura, tornando o beijo voraz e voluptuoso, onde as mãos dos dois rapazes não paravam de explorar seus corpos, enquanto moviam os quadris de modo que suas ereções roçassem de forma desajeitada e deliciosa contra elas mesmas e também contra os ventres de ambos.

Daquele jeito, não demoraria muito para acabarem caindo no chão ou no sofá de novo e acabassem querendo ir até o final ali mesmo, porém o moreno ainda não tinha esquecido do motivo deles terem se levantado, e tratou de falar assim que pausaram o beijo, mesmo estando ofegante.

“Reiner, vamos pro quarto… As camisinhas estão lá, e o lubrificante também…” Ele pediu, manhoso para ver se conseguia convencer o namorado. Reiner deu-lhe ouvidos, claramente interessado no fato de que era no quarto que poderiam seguir em frente sem problemas, mas não pode deixar de ter uma pequena dúvida.

“Espera, por que você tem um estoque de camisinhas? Você estava planejando alguma coisa com elas?” Berrick corou com aquela pergunta, apesar da situação em que se encontrava. Ele não tinha um estoque como o loiro implicava, apenas algumas que ele guardava numa gaveta na mesa de cabeceira, o que poderia muito bem ser considerado normal para um garoto que morava sozinho e que eventualmente poderia precisar - o que estava se tornando realidade naquela noite.

“Eu sou um cara prevenido, Reiner. E, bem, eu confesso que algumas vezes, sozinho… Eu gosto de me esfregar contra a cama e o travesseiro, e usar camisinha evita que eu acabe sujando tudo na hora de gozar.” Reiner definitivamente não esperava que o moreno fosse falar de algo tão íntimo como aquilo, mas devia admitir que tinha achado uma graça vê-lo corado de orelha a orelha enquanto falava. Além disso, aquela era uma informação que ele com certeza guardaria na cabeça para quando estivesse sozinho, pensando no namorado - e a ideia de imaginá-lo deitado na cama, movendo o quadril contra o travesseiro de forma lenta e gemendo baixinho em muito o excitava.

Berrick nada disse depois disso, e pegou no pulso do loiro para guiá-lo até o quarto, que ficava apenas a um pequeno corredor de distância. Os dois rapazes riram um pouco, sabendo que deviam estar parecendo dois bobos andando sem roupa daquele jeito pelo apartamento, mas pelo menos quando chegaram no quarto logo foram para a cama, com Reiner ficando debaixo do parceiro e logo o beijando mais uma vez.

Agora que estavam na cama, não precisavam mais se controlarem. Berrick sentia as mãos grandes do namorado apertando-lhe as nádegas, enquanto ele mesmo beliscava os mamilos do outro, fazendo-o gemer entre as carícias. Mordiscava os lábios avermelhados e cheios do loiro, antes de começar a descer pelo pescoço e ombros, logo alcançando os músculos tonificados de seu peito. Sugou um dos mamilos levemente, enquanto a mão descia pelo ventre, circulando o umbigo, demorando-se um pouco no púbis para então tocar-lhe o membro novamente, passando os dedos na glande, pressionando o frênulo, puxando levemente o prepúcio. Segurou o sexo, subindo e descendo com a mão lentamente algumas vezes, para seguir até os testículos, onde massageou um pouco antes de descer mais, passando pelo períneo para enfim chegar em sua entrada, onde experimentou tocar levemente com o indicador.

Reiner tremeu e gemeu um pouco mais alto, surpreso com o toque numa região tão privada e sensível. O moreno por um segundo achou que tinha feito algo errado, mas tentou fazer o mesmo de novo e percebeu que as reações do parceiro eram de aprovação, visto como ele tinha arranhado suas costas e o olhou, cúmplice e com um sorriso no rosto.

“Você já… Usou os dedos ou alguma outra coisa aí?” Berrick questionou, em voz baixa e um tanto envergonhado por querer saber de detalhes mais pessoais do parceiro, mas aquela era uma informação importante para que pudessem continuar.

“Só os dedos, algumas vezes… Pensando em você.” O loiro respondeu, apesar do rosto rubro. Aquela última parte não era exatamente necessária, mas com certeza era excelente para Berrick. Pensar que um rapaz atraente como Reiner fazia aquilo pensando nele com certeza era algo que fazia o moreno morder a bochecha e ficar ainda mais excitado.

“Você quer que eu use meus dedos, Reiner?” Seu polegar circulava a região, e o jovem não conseguia deixar de pensar em como estava tocando um local que com certeza Reiner não confiava a mais ninguém. Aquilo o fazia se sentir um pervertido, mas também especial por ser alguém em quem o loiro confiava para tocar e conhecer todo o seu corpo.

A resposta foi apenas um aceno positivo de cabeça e um olhar pedinte, que já diziam tudo. Berrick esticou-se para abrir a primeira gaveta na mesa de cabeceira e pegou logo o lubrificante e a camisinha - sendo esta deixada na mesa enquanto o momento de usá-la ainda não tinha chegado - e espalhou o líquido gelado em seus dedos e na entrada de Reiner, espalhando com cuidado. O loiro a princípio ficou tenso por causa da temperatura do lubrificante, mas logo relaxou, se acostumando tanto com ela quanto com os dígitos do parceiro, que o penetrou com o dedo médio assim que percebeu que ele tinha relaxado o bastante.

O moreno fez aquilo devagar, prestando atenção tanto na face de Reiner, para saber se ele estava sentindo dor, quanto no que acontecia entre suas pernas, onde seu dígito entrava no namorado. Berrick não era inocente e já havia visto aquilo muitas vezes em pornografia, mas fazer parte desse tipo de ação era totalmente diferente do que apenas assistir. Ele sentia o interior do outro, quente, assim como sentia aquele prazer por simplesmente saber que era ele quem estava fazendo aquilo com o loiro, que era por sua causa que ele estava despido, deitado em sua cama, excitado e agora o deixando usar os dedos dentro dele.

Resolveu tirar alguns centímetros antes de recolocá-los, ainda devagar. Repetiu o movimento até que este se acostumasse, já começando a gemer, mas ainda não estando satisfeito. Então, com cuidado, adicionou o indicador, deixando de movimentar os dois dedos.

“Depois disso você vai querer que eu… Bem… Entre em você?” O adolescente perguntou, recomeçando a mover os dígitos para dentro e para fora do outro, parando algumas vezes para massagear o seu interior, escutando os suspiros baixos de Reiner.

“Sim, Berrick. Você não sabe o quanto eu fico sonhando com isso…” O parceiro afirmou, gemendo mais alto quando sentiu os dedos de Berrick finalmente encontrando sua próstata, massageando o local antes de retornarem a se movimentarem.

“Ótimo, Reiner… Porque você também não sabe o quanto eu também penso em fazer isso…” O moreno confessou, abrindo os dedos ainda dentro do jovem, fazendo-o morder o lábio para segurar os gemidos. No entanto, não se incomodava com aquilo, até porque sabia que era necessário para estar bem preparado para ser penetrado pelo namorado logo depois.

Ambos se olhavam, cúmplices da intimidade que estavam tendo, olhos cinzentos contra os dourados, e palavras não precisavam ser trocadas para que soubessem o quanto se desejavam naquela noite.

Reiner fez o favor de avisar quando sentiu que estava pronto - por mais que Berrick pensasse o contrário, mas sabia que o loiro devia conhecer bem o seu corpo para saber que aquela era a hora de parar com os estímulos com os dedos -, e o moreno desceu da cama, pegando o preservativo com as mãos levemente trêmulas, tirando-o do pacote e conseguindo desenrolá-lo em seu sexo. Aquele era um procedimento que ele já conhecia e estava acostumado a fazer, mas pensar que desta vez ele não se contentaria com as mãos, seu travesseiro e seus lençóis sozinho o deixava cheio de ansiedade pelo o que iria acontecer - que em parte era de nervosismo, e a outra de excitação.

“Se deite de lado. Tem que ter espaço pra nós dois…” Berrick instruiu, segurando o ombro do loiro, que o olhou com um certo ar de dúvida.

“Não seria mais fácil com você por cima, como antes?” Reiner já estava com as pernas abertas, esperando para que o namorado se posicionasse entre elas, mas aparentemente o moreno tinha outros planos.

“Eu sei, mas é que eu queria tentar assim primeiro… Se não der certo a gente faz comigo por cima.” Era um tanto embaraçoso para o rapaz ter que admitir que poderia não conseguir penetrá-lo na posição em que queria, mas não custava tentar. O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça, soltando um “parece justo” acompanhado de um sorriso antes de se virar, ficando de costas para o namorado.

Berrick colocou o máximo que conseguiu de lubrificante em sua ereção, espalhando com a mão até que esta deslizasse com rapidez e facilidade, indicando que já deveria ser o suficiente. Deitou-se, então, do lado do parceiro, abraçando-o por trás, deixando a cabeça descansar em seu ombro. Reiner segurou a mão que estava em seu ventre, apertando-a um pouco, e naquele simples ato ele conseguiu transmitir tudo o que sentia para Berrick - o nervosismo em antecipação ao ato que se seguiria, o quanto estava excitado, todo o carinho, respeito, confiança e admiração que tinha pelo moreno.

O peito de Berrick estava colado às costas musculosas do loiro, e seu sexo se alojava entre as nádegas fartas do mesmo. Na verdade, até movia um pouco o quadril contra as mesmas, aproveitando do estímulo proporcionado pelo contato, mas sabia que se ficasse apenas daquele jeito nunca o penetraria.

Soltou da mão de Reiner, para que pudesse levantar um pouco a perna do mesmo. Com a mão livre, guiou o seu sexo até que conseguisse achar a entrada do loiro, que reagiu com um suspiro baixo ao sentir a glande roçando. Ambos prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos, expirando ao mesmo tempo.

E foi nessa hora que Berrick resolveu penetrar o parceiro. A entrada foi lenta, e devido à posição ele só conseguiu ir até a metade, mas apenas o fato de que estava dentro de Reiner já era o bastante para quase fazê-lo gozar. Ele nem estava se movendo, para que o loiro se acostumasse com tudo aquilo dentro dele, mas conseguia sentir os músculos interiores se contraindo contra seu falo, como ele era quente por dentro e especialmente como era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele já sentira ao se masturbar.

Reiner apenas respirava lentamente, relaxando o máximo possível. O membro do parceiro era obviamente mais grosso do que seus dedos, o que o deixava levemente desconfortável, mas felizmente a lubrificação generosa e a preparação prévia ajudaram a tornar tudo mais fácil. Seu desconforto era apenas por não estar acostumado com tudo aquilo dentro de si, mas o loiro sabia que só precisava relaxar e ir devagar - coisa que ele tinha certeza que o namorado faria, considerando o quanto ele estava sendo cuidadoso.

“P-posso começar?” Berrick perguntou, cortando o silêncio que estava entre eles. Reiner se apoiou no braço, virando-se um pouco para que pudesse momentaneamente beijar o rapaz, de forma lenta e sem usar a língua, apenas aproveitando dos lábios, murmurando um “sim” em voz baixa quando se separaram.

Começou indo para trás, até sentir que apenas a glande estava dentro, para depois voltar para a frente, de forma que o penetrasse quase por completo - pelo menos até onde conseguia por causa da posição, e continuou a seguir esse ritmo, devagar e com cuidado tanto por causa do parceiro como também para que seu sexo não acabasse escorregando para fora acidentalmente. Reiner gemia baixo, e ele próprio se via com a respiração alterada. A mão que segurava a perna do loiro para cima fazia círculos com os dedos, e a outra pequenos carinhos em seu cabelo. Logo percebeu que o namorado resolvera se masturbar, rendendo-se definitivamente à própria excitação.

Berrick se aproximou de novo para um beijo, este mais demorado, onde suas línguas se entrelaçaram com vontade e em sincronia, até que o ar faltasse para ambos. Ao se separarem, puderam se encarar olhos nos olhos, um vendo a expressão de prazer do outro e nenhuma palavra precisava ser trocada para que ambos sentissem toda a intimidade daquele momento.

Reiner dava gemidos curtos, rápidos, e tentava se controlar para não fazer barulho demais por causa dos vizinhos, apesar de ocasionalmente gemer mais alto. Já o moreno dava gemidos mais roucos, longos, e respirava ruidosamente, grunhindo de vez em quando perto do ouvido do parceiro. Aos poucos Berrick ganhava mais confiança em seus movimentos, indo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo dentro do loiro, que se agarrava aos lençóis da cama com a mão livre, a outra ocupada em seu sexo, molhada de suor e pré-gozo. O rapaz aproveitava para encher a nuca, pescoço e ombro do jovem de beijos e carinhos, junto com algumas mordidas travessas e que faziam Reiner ter que morder o lábio para tentar abafar os sons que queria soltar - fossem eles gemidos, grunhidos ou exclamações.

O patinador já tinha escutado o namorado chamar o seu nome muitas vezes, mas nenhuma delas soou tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo excitante quanto a que ele chamou ao gozar. Ele falara seu nome com tanta intensidade, com tanta necessidade, quase como se precisasse dele para viver. Berrick sentiu-o tremer em suas mãos e se contraindo deliciosamente contra seu membro, escutou-o tentando pegar o ar logo depois de gemer, percebeu quando sua cabeça se afundou mais no travesseiro e seu braço passou a se mexer mais devagar, indicando que já estava deixando de se masturbar pois não havia mais necessidade.

O orgasmo de Berrick também não demorou para chegar, ainda mais depois daquele estímulo extremo que foi presenciar e sentir tão de perto o ápice do outro que ele mesmo o proporcionara. Suas unhas se afundaram na pele da coxa de Reiner, deixando-a marcada, ele gemeu mais alto até mesmo do que quando estava sozinho, e seu corpo parecia se perder num turbilhão quente e trêmulo de prazer. Podia sentir cada pulsação de seu sexo antes do mesmo expulsar o seu esperma em jatos fortes e contínuos, de forma que tornava praticamente um alívio liberar tudo aquilo que estava em seu corpo.

Quando acabou, respirava ofegante. Aquilo tinha sido intenso para ambos, e agora ele precisava descansar e recuperar o fôlego e a razão. Devagar, saiu de dentro de Reiner, ficando ainda deitado de lado na cama, abraçando o loiro por trás. Os dois ficaram ali quietos por alguns segundos, recuperando-se e também aproveitando do topor do orgasmo.

“Isso foi incrível, Berrick. E eu nem planejava que a gente acabasse transando.” Reiner foi quem iniciou a conversa, e escutou em resposta uma risada meio sem ar de Berrick, que massageava seu peito.

“Ainda bem que transamos, então.” O moreno afirmou, se afastando apenas para tirar o preservativo que estava em seu membro, dar-lhe um nó e jogá-lo fora no lixo que estava, felizmente, no seu lado da cama, para então poder voltar a se abraçar com o namorado.

“Com certeza. Nem parece que antes eu estava… Sabe, te consolando e tudo o mais.” O loiro não sabia exatamente se aquela era uma boa hora para se referir ao que tinha acontecido antes daquilo, então decidiu ser o mais sutil possível, esperando que não acabasse deixando o outro chateado novamente.

“É difícil ficar triste o tempo todo com você, Reiner. Você… Não sabe o quanto eu estou grato por ter você do meu lado. Não só agora, mas desde o primeiro dia, em que a gente se conheceu. É claro que eu ainda estou meio chateado por não vencido hoje, mas eu não perdi você. E eu sei que você não vai me abandonar por causa disso.” Berrick se aninhou nas costas de Reiner, e suas palavras acalmaram o coração do rapaz. Então ele não estava mais tão desconsolado quanto antes, o que era excelente. E o que ele tinha dito também fez o loiro se lembrar de uma coisa importante.

“Ah, Berrick… Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheço, já disse isso? Aliás, você me lembrou que eu preciso te dar uma coisa!” Ele exclamou, saindo de cama para se ajoelhar no chão, tirando debaixo dela um pacote de presente que Berrick não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Reiner voltou a sentar-se na cama, ao lado do moreno, e entregou o pacote para ele, que também tinha se sentado curioso para saber o que o outro jovem estava fazendo.

“Como foi que isso acabou aqui?” Questionou, analisando o presente em seu colo. Ele estava embrulhado com um papel branco-azulado, cheio de flocos e bonecos de neve felizes. Era um tanto infantil e natalino - por mais que não fosse natal, mas era de certa forma adorável.

“Eu escondi enquanto você foi se trocar no banheiro hoje antes da gente sair. Vamos, pode abrir! É todo seu!” Com todo aquele entusiasmo de Reiner, era praticamente impossível não ficar curioso sobre o que tinha ali dentro. Berrick rasgou o embrulho com um pouco de dó dos bonecos de neve, surpreendendo-se ao ver que ali dentro tinha uma caixa com patins novos. Abriu-a, examinando o seu conteúdo. Os patins eram brancos, com asas prateadas brilhantes nos lados, e cardaços e detalhes da mesma cor. As lâminas também brilhavam, sendo claramente novas, nunca tendo sido usadas - e pareciam que podiam até cortar seu dedo se ele o passasse ali de tão afiadas que pareciam estar.

“Que coisa linda, Reiner…” Comentou, admirado. Aquele presente devia ter custado um belo dinheiro, mas era realmente bonito. Reiner se aproximou dele, praticamente o enlaçando pela cintura com um braço, deixando a cabeça repousar em seu ombro.

“Achei a sua cara. Você sempre parece voar quando patina, então resolvi te dar asas para voar ainda mais alto. E convenhamos, os seus patins velhos estão quase caindo aos pedaços.” Berrick se viu forçado a rir da última frase por saber que era verdade - era até incrível como os patins tinham sobrevivido a toda aquela rotina de treino e de competição. Porém, o que mais o marcou foi como Reiner o elogiou e justificou a escolha dos patins alados, com uma delicadeza que com certeza não era de se esperar de um rapaz do seu tamanho.

O patinador sorriu, roubando mais um beijo do loiro que o fazia tão feliz. Não foi um selinho, mas também não foi um beijo longo e cheio de malícia. Foi simplesmente um encostar de lábios apaixonado e que durou apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse mostrar o quanto estava contente por ter alguém tão atencioso e especial ao seu lado.

Ficaram ali meio abraçados por mais algum tempo, porém não muito, já que alguns segundos depois o estômago do moreno roncou alto, a ponto de fazê-lo corar enquanto o namorado ria.

“Parece que eu acabei abrindo seu apetite também. O que acha de pedirmos pizza? Desta vez com refrigerante e tudo o que a gente tiver direito, porque merecemos.” Reiner sabia que estava fazendo uma proposta iressistível demais para ser recusada, assim como ele mesmo era desse jeito. Berrick aceitou, dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro para mostrar isso.

“Eu topo. Mas antes vamos pelo menos tomar banho e pegar as roupas que deixamos na sala. Não acho que o rapaz da entrega precisa saber o quanto nós… Nos divertimos aqui. Ah, e pode tomar banho primeiro. Vou pegar uma toalha pra você e deixar suas roupas aqui.” Falou, já se levantando da cama e indo procurar uma toalha limpa para o outro usar. Este apenas ficou ali na cama, admirando o moreno antes dele voltar para lhe entregar a toalha - momento este que ele aproveitou para beijar a mão do jovem.

“Obrigado, Berrick. Você é realmente um príncipe.” Ele afirmou, de forma que fez com que Berrick lhe lançasse um sorriso carinhoso antes de ir até a sala. Reiner pôs a toalha nos ombros, aguardando até que o jovem voltasse com suas roupas para que pudesse ir até o banheiro se lavar, suspirando apaixonado enquanto pensava no quanto amava aquele garoto.

Seu namorado. Seu patinador. Seu príncipe do gelo. Seu dançarino que voava em lâminas prateadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os nomes de patinadores e de movimentos aqui citados realmente existem. Os patinadores são maravilhosos, aliás, e eu recomendo fortemente a quem se interessar procurar vídeos deles!
> 
> Esse ship é uma fofura só e eu realmente gostaria de ver mais fics deles, até mesmo porque como não sabemos de muita coisa sobre o Berrick, ele pode ser literalmente o que a pessoa quiser, o que na minha opinião é fantástico porque abre tantas possibilidades de headcanons e interpretações! Enfim, eles são lindinhos demais juntos e eu sinto que vou escrever mais coisas com eles no futuro uwu
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
